


everything looks brighter in the morning light

by sleeplesskeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawa is confused, iwaizumi is in love big time, iwaoi fights, iwaoi goes to a party, maki and mattsun best bros, oikawa and his obsession with aliens, oisuga, soft, suga is there, they also dance, using nicknames most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesskeiji/pseuds/sleeplesskeiji
Summary: iwaizumi had not expected to wake up next to oikawa on sunday morning. he also hadn’t expected to see his childhood best friend kiss karasuno’s number 2, but life had never been predictable.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	everything looks brighter in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing a fanfic and i honestly just winged it. also, english isn’t my first language so it might have some grammar mistakes, sorry :( hope u enjoy tho!! <3

Iwaizumi’s mornings were always the same; he would get up, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, do his hair, get dressed and then lastly pick up oikawa for morning practice. today however, he was greeted by the sight of a still sleeping oikawa next to him. his soft looking hair was swooped to the side as he slept peacefully. iwaizumi could hear light snores from the man beside him. his breathes were calm and relaxing and the sight made his heart flutter.

however his head started hurting, he wasn’t sure if this was part of his dream or if he _actually_ was in bed with oikawa tooru. sure they had shared beds before but that was back when they were both young. the last time he can remember the two of them sleeping in one bed together was at oikawa’s 11th birthday party. so what had happened the night before that led him to wake up next to the still sleeping boy? 

he sighed, it didn’t look like oikawa was going to wake up anytime soon and he really didn’t want to wake him up. he would be far too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. so, he got out of bed, grabbed his phone from the night stand next to him and walked out of oikawa’s room, almost tripping over a few books on the floor. luckily, that didn’t wake oikawa up. he checked the time on his phone and was relieved to see it was 10 am. that meant his mom was at the local gym so he could sneak into his own house without any problems. 

when iwaizumi finally reached his own bed he couldn’t sleep anymore. his mind was trying to remember bits of last night and his pounding headache was not helping him with that. 

he unlocked his phone, maybe he took photos of yesterday that could refresh his memory a little. he saw 214 messages from mattsun, they were all photo’s and videos, enough to help him remember. _“had fun last night! see you monday”_ was the last message he had gotten.

he looked back at the photos, the first one was mattsun and oikawa with linked arms taking a shot. the second one was maddog with a bottle of vodka in his hand with oikawa, maki and him yelling in the background. there were another 50 pics of maki and mattsun trying a yoga pose together (and failing miserably). a picture of him and maddog arm wrestling, another pic of mattsun, oikawa and kindaichi holding up their beer. a dozen of selfies from oikawa with different members of the team, a few with girls and even a few with members from other volleyball teams. the photos were blurry, he could only really see the grey-haired setter from karasuno. iwa forgot his name but remembered oikawa calling him _“mister refreshing”._

iwaizumi had always thought oikawa hated everyone at karasuno, the way they went to nationals while _“it should’ve been us iwa-chan!!”._ but, apparently oikawa didn’t hate them all. at least not mister refreshing, because the next video was the two of them making out while everyone else was clapping and yelling. 

iwaizumi’s heart stopped. he remembered last night now. he wished he didn’t but he did: the kiss, the dance, the fight, everything.

he felt his breathing get heavier, less controlled. his headache was unbearable now and he felt his stomach drop.

he remembers being 14 years old when he fell in love with oikawa; they were watching ET together and oikawa started crying at the ending of the film. he remembered making fun of him for it and oikawa replying that he shouldn’t be mean to him just because he cried. he even remembers how oikawa looked at him: big, glassy eyes with his usual pout and cheeks burned red. _that_ was the oikawa he fell in love with, _that_ was the moment he decided he would stay with oikawa for the rest of his life. friend or lover, either way; he would never leave oikawa’s side. no matter how tough things were gonna get, they would overcome them together.

he never told oikawa about it though, why would he? it’s not like oikawa had any interest in him. so he held his love for the other boy to himself, and himself only. 

at least he did, until last night. 

-  
it was thursday night when mattsun invited them all to the party.

“so you guys think you can make it saturday?”

there were a variety of yeah’s answering mattsun’s question. soon after, oikawa walked up to iwaizumi, asking him if he needed to pick him up.

”i don’t think i’ll go, oikawa.”  
oikawa frowned “what? why?”  
“because we have a test next monday? i will probably be studying for it the whole weekend. and so should you i think.” 

the other boy sighed, “c’mon iwa-chan, you’re no fun! it’s been ages since we had a party and you know mattsun throws the best ones!” 

oikawa was right, mattsun always knew how to throw an amazing party without his parents knowing. that wasn’t enough to convince him though. 

“i’m not going oikawa. for real. stop with the puppy dog eyes.”

“iwa! come to the party man!” maki and mattsun walked up to them.

“yea dude, you need to go, it would maybe cheer you up! you have been grumpy for days now.” mattsun added. 

iwaizumi looked at the both of them. he knew how difficult they would get if he kept declining their invite.

“okay fine. but we’re leaving the minute i say so!” he said as he pointed a finger at oikawa. 

“whatever you wish iwa-chan.” oikawa replied with a wide smile. “i’ll come and pick you up at 8, so be ready okay?” iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “okay, yea sure. i’ll be ready.”  
-  
the following weekend on Saturday night, Oikawa stood in front of Iwaizumi's door, eagerly waiting for him to appear. He was clothed in black distressed jeans and a loose fitted blouse. The top three bottoms were hanging loose, exposing a little bit of his chest. As iwaizumi opened the door, oikawa saw him wearing a pair of blue jeans with a basic white tee. “ready?” iwaizumi nodded. “yeah, let’s go.”

the party had already started when the two arrived at mattsun’s house. before iwaizumi could even hang his coat up, makki pressed a beer bottle in his hand.  
“ahh, good to see you guys! uh, alcohol is there,” he pointed at a long table at the side of the room, “and you can help yourselves to some food over there.” pointing at another table at the other side of the room. “if you need me or mattsun; uh.. try and find us.” oikawa nodded. “okay great. i’m gonna get myself some food and iwa-chan some more beer..” maki laughed. “oikawa i haven’t even finished this one! slow down on the alcohol damn!” he yelled but oikawa was already on his way. “looks like you two will be just fine.. i have to go talk to someone from another team but i’ll be right back.” iwaizumi nodded. 

he knew the people at the party but he didn’t actually know them. he knew their names and faces but he didn’t know who they were or how mattsun knew them. it made him feel alone to say the least, oikawa had left his side for two fucking minutes and he was already thinking about wanting to go back home.

“hey iwa-chan! i got you your beer!” oikawa walked up to him after what felt like forever with in his hands two bottles of beer. “i have to finish this one first though.” oikawa looked at him, his eyebrows raised. “okay so hurry up! i don’t wanna walk around with your beer in my hands.” iwaizumi took three more big gulps before taking the beer from oikawa. “ko-chan!!” and oikawa was gone again.

iwaizumi wandered around the party alone, talking to a girl from his science classes for a bit. after that, he went and arm wrestled with mad dog, took a shot with mattsun and makki, another one but with kunimi, and another one with... he had lost count. one shot was handed to him after another and he took them all with ease. he didn’t see oikawa around for quite a while, but honestly he didn’t care. oikawa was probably having fun just like him, right...?

“iwa-chan!! there you are! we need to dance! you promised me we would dance!!” 

iwaizumi might have been really drunk but he honestly couldn’t remember promising the other boy a dance.

“oikawa no, i don’t dance and i have never promised you one”. oikawa sighed, “okay yea no promise, sure.. but i still wanna dance with you!” he knew oikawa would get whiny so he agreed to dance with him to whatever song would play next.

the current playing song finally came to its end as oikawa grabbed the others hand and dragged him to the improvised dance floor. it was in the middle of the room and there were already other people dancing which somewhat made iwaizumi feel less nervous.

Oikawa leaned towards his ear and iwaizumi could smell the sweat and alcohol coming from the taller boys body.

“you know..” oikawa whispered, “i’ve always wanted to dance with you.” iwaizumi almost didn’t hear what he had said. the music was too loud and his whispering too soft. 

“so what are you waiting for shitty-kawa?” 

oikawa laughed while placing his hands behind iwaizumi’s neck. normally iwa had pushed him away, being too close to oikawa would make him all flustered and nervous. but tonight, he was too drunk to care and the flicking disco lights were a good distraction. 

he placed his hands on oikawa’s back but let them slide to his hips. the beat was building up and oikawa swung his hips to the rhythm of the song while iwaizumi shifted his weight from one foot to another. when they got to the chorus of the song, oikawa turned around in iwaizumi’s grip pressing his back to iwaizumi’s chest. iwaizumi’s hands were now resting right above the hem of his pants and as the song went on, the sway of oikawa’s hips turned sharper. 

the lights and music almost set iwaizumi in a trancelike state. it felt like they were the only there, the only ones who mattered. 

oikawa’s movements kept iwaizumi grounded as he turned the other boy around again meeting his eyes. the familiar caramel eyes he so loved, the flicking lights made them sparkle and his pupils were big.

oikawa’s hands found way to iwaizumi’s dark brown hair. _oh how he wished he could kiss him right here, right now._

oikawa’s eyes met iwaizumi’s lips, for a second it really looked like he was going in for a kiss but as the song came to an end he whispered “we should dance more often iwa-chan.” into his ear instead. 

he watched oikawa walk away again, this time to a few people he hadn’t met before. haijime was left in shock, cause what had just happened? he was too drunk to realize what was going on in the moment but after his dance with oikawa he had completely sobered up. his mind was pacing, maybe he did have a chance with oikawa? the dance couldn’t simply have meant nothing to him right? the room started spinning.

“iwa!! you look like you could use a drink!” mattsun walked up to him and without a second thought he took the drink from his teammate.

“uhm. that was my drink. but okay, lemme get us another one.” 

he followed mattsun through the crowd. his body needed more alcohol, he really didn’t want to overthink whatever just had happened with oikawa and more shots seemed like a good solution for that. 

“bro, are you okay? you look horrible.”  
mattsun looked worried at him. “jeez.. thanks for the compliment.” iwaizumi knew he didn’t look all that great right now but could you blame him? with the amount of alcohol and overthinking he had done it wasn’t too weird for mattsun to notice. yet iwaizumi couldn’t help but get annoyed by it. he didn’t want to admit that oikawa was on his mind. 

“no i’m serious. if there’s anything bothering you, you can tell me you know.” 

lwaizumi sighed, “just oikawa being stupid,”

“go talk to him about it. you guys will work it out together like you always do and everything will be fine again. you’re overthinking this.” 

maybe mattsun was right, maybe he was just overthinking it. “okay i’m gonna find him. i will talk to him about it.” 

that was definitely the alcohol speaking. sober iwa would never talk with oikawa about this. hell, what would he even say? _“hello oikawa. i’ve liked you since we were 14 years old and i don’t even know if you’re into guys but i would like to take you out on a date and kiss you and be your boyfriend.”_ was that what he was going to say when he did find oikawa? was he just going to confess and ruin their friendship? that seemed like a terrible idea, but he was already on his way to the boy he loved. he would decide what to say in the moment he figured. no time for overthinking things. 

he followed the sound of a loud crowd cheering and yelling. he squeezed himself between a few people to see what was going on but immediately regretted that choice. in the middle of the crowd were oikawa and karasuno’s number 2. _kissing._

iwaizumi finally understood oikawa’s hate towards karasuno. he finally understood his _“it should’ve been us, iwa-chan!!”._

he turned around. he needed to get out of there. out of the house. out of crowd that smelled like cheap alcohol and smoke. he found his exist through tears in his eyes. he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. the sudden wave of fresh air outside made him feel a little better but his head was hurting now more than ever. _“fuck”._ he whispered to himself. 

“FUCK!” 

a few people outside looked at him but he honestly couldn’t care. 

tears started rolling over his cheeks. no one was paying attention to him anymore and he couldn’t hold them in for much longer. he wanted to go home. curl up in his bed, and pretend today never happened. he wanted to go back in time to tell himself he should’ve just stayed home studying. he wanted to scream and punch something. or someone. he took a shaky breath.

he could barely hold himself up but he needed to go home. he took a few steps and another deep breath.

“iwa!” 

he didn’t have it in him to respond.

“iwa-chan!”

a familiar hand grabbed his arm. “where are you going?” iwaizumi only scoffed, “home.” 

“without me?”  
“you seemed like you were busy.”

 _fuck,_ he could feel the tears sting behind his eyes. he started walking away again, but oikawa followed him.

“are you mad at me or something?”

iwaizumi laughed. if you thought about it long enough, the situation was quite funny; boy on his way to confess his love to his childhood best friend only to find said person kissing somebody else. 

“god! are you homophobic or something? is that what you’re mad about? because you saw me kissing another dude?”

iwaizumi couldn’t believe his ears. this was hilarious, really.

“oikawa. please leave me alone and go fuck yourself or something.”

“no! it’s not my problem you are homophobic! for real iwaizumi, i thought you were better than that.”

 _his full last name._ oikawa hadn’t called him that in ages. hearing him say it was enough for him to snap.

“oikawa i swear! you are so fucking stupid! i’m not homophobic okay! in fact! i’m quite the opposite!” 

he paused. he was out of breath. oikawa looked at him in shock.

“you’re gay?”

iwaizumi gave him a short nod and started walking away again, this time faster. however, oikawa still managed to walk alongside him.

“so what is your problem?”  
“i don’t have a problem.”  
oikawa laughed, “well, clearly you do.”

iwaizumi sighed. he was done lying about his feelings. he didn’t even know how he would lie his way out of this one.

“fine!” he started, “my problem is you okay? i think i’m in love with you. no, screw _‘think.’_ i _KNOW_ i’m in love with you and seeing you kiss another guy just-“

he couldn’t hold in his tears any longer. one tear fell over his cheek as he turned away from oikawa. he would rather die than cry infront of the other boy.

oikawa shook his head,  
“let’s go home.”

and so, they walked in silence towards their houses. they both didn’t say a word. scared of what the other would say. they‘d never been this careful around the other. treating each other like they were both made of glass.

once they got to their street they saw the lights in iwaizumi’s house still lit. his parents would be awake and would definitely scold him for coming home so late and drinking alcohol. oikawa’s house on the other hand was dark. 

“my parents are on a trip for work.” oikawa broke the silence between them. “you can sleepover at my place tonight? deal with your parents tomorrow?” 

iwaizumi didn’t know what would be worse; being scolded by his parents or a sleepover with the boy he had just confessed to. 

“are you sure?” he said without thinking about it any longer. maybe he had made the wrong decision but it seemed to be a better option than having a fight at 2 am with his mom.

oikawa looked at him. “you can lend my clothes. or do you want to sleep in the clothes you are wearing right now.” iwaizumi gave him a barely noticeable smile, “your clothes please.” oikawa nodded while walking to his front door. 

“you can take the bed. i don’t mind, i will sleep on the couch.”

oikawa pointed at a small couch in the corner of his room that looked far from comfortable.

“no. you’re taller, you should take the bed. i don’t even think you would fit on the couch.” 

oikawa laughed, “finally acknowledging that i’m taller huh?” 

“shut up.” he replied with another almost unnoticeable smile.

“i’m gonna take a quick shower before bed but i’ll first get your clothes okay? stay here.” 

it wasn’t like iwaizumi was planning on going anywhere; he was too tired to move, all he wanted was to sleep and hopefully never wake up again. 

oikawa finally came back with an oversized grey hoodie and black sweatpants before disappearing to the bathroom. iwaizumi heard the water flowing and it made him somewhat calm. slowly he fell asleep-

“iwa-chan?” 

iwaizumi opened his eyes. it felt like he had only slept for a small hour.

“yea?” was all he managed to say back.

“is it- are you- would you mind.”

oikawa had trouble forming whole sentences, iwaizumi wasn’t sure but it seemed like the other boy was trying not to cry. 

“i’m sorry.” 

oikawa said, before he started crying. it was very soft, but iwa had heard it. almost instinctively he walked towards the bed and took place next to oikawa. 

“hey, hey no wait.” he softly said while rubbing the sniffling boys back. 

“i-i’m just scared that you’re mad at me a-and that you hate me and-“

oikawa couldn’t finish his sentence before he had to stop to take a breath.

“i’m not mad at you oikawa,” 

oikawa took another deep breath. 

iwaizumi stood up but oikawa grabbed his arm. “can we stay like this for a little while?” he said with his puppy dog eyes. iwa couldn’t say no to those even if he tried.

he took place next to oikawa who had turned his back to his chest. he put his arm around the still shaking boy and fixed the comforter so it would both cover the both of them. 

“thank you.” oikawa softly said before drifting into a deep slumber. when iwa noticed oikawa’s breathing had turned back to its normal pacing, he also finally fell asleep.  
-

that was everything he could remember from last night. he was far more than just embarrassed, he was ashamed of himself. how could he have let this happen? he could never face oikawa again after this! did he really just lose his life-long bestfriend overnight? 

the overthinking and hangover made his head hurt again and he fell asleep for the second time that day. 

it wasn’t much later when his doorbell woke him up again.

“coming!” 

he checked his appearance in his mirror before opening the door. 

“where did you go?” _oikawa._

“i- i um..?” 

iwaizumi had not expected to see him here. not after what had happened last night. he thought he would run into him at school which wouldn’t be great either but at least he would have a crowd to disappear in. he had nowhere to hide here.

“yea! so yesterday you just decide to announce that you love me and then you vanish?” 

“i didn’t vanish oikawa, i was right here.”

“so why didn’t you pick up your phone?”

iwaizumi checked his phone that had been on night mode; 13 missed calls from “crappy-kawa” 

“oh-“

“yes oh!” oikawa sounded annoyed.  
“i planned this whole brunch for us where i would tell you i love you back and we could go to the park after that or just stay in and watch ET and godzilla again with popcorn-“ 

“wait-“ iwaizumi interrupted him,  
“did you just say you love me back?”

oikawa nodded slowly. “yes iwa-chan i love you goddamit! now can you act normal again? you’re freaking me out.” 

hajime let out the laugh he had been holding in.

“it’s not funny!” oikawa yelled at him.

“it kinda is though.” he smiled back while taking a step towards him.

“i love you, tooru oikawa.” _god, how he had longed to say that to him._

“good. because i love you too, haijime iwaizumi.”

oikawa pulled him closer, staring at iwaizumi’s lips before pressing his own against them.

tooru’s lips were soft, like how iwaizumi always imagined them to be. he never wanted this moment to end.

-  
iwaizumi remembered why he loved oikawa so much in the first place, when they watched ET together later that day; iwaizumi was still in oikawas’ hoodie with a bag of popcorn under his arm and as the ending credits rolled he heard a sniff coming from the boy next to him.

“are you crying oikawa?”  
“i’m not crying!” he said, definitely crying.

“you look stupid.”

“you’re not supposed to make fun of me just because i cried iwa-chan!”

two big, red, glassy eyes looked at him. his usual pout was there and his cheeks were burned red.

 _this_ , was the oikawa he fell in love with.


End file.
